Shadow Prey
by Rey221
Summary: Mysterious circumstances force Sam into chaos as everything in his life is turned upside down and his morals and what he believes in is put to the test.
1. Chapter 1 Beginnings

Disclamer: Splinter cell and its characters do not belong to me. I'm just using them. (So don't sue)

A/N: enjoy this story and please review. (Even if you despise this story)

Shadow Prey 

Chapter 1

0245 hours, January 1st, 2008

250 Windsor Lane,

Kenton, New York, United States

Sam looked around his now trashed house thinking he was too old for these parties. It was New Years Day and his famous annual party was just over. The strangest thing was that his boss, Lambert did not attend. _Well hell, he practically lived in his office at HQ handling various mission all over the world_ Sam though.

"Dad, I'm going to bed!" said his daughter Sarah interrupting his thoughts.

"Ok, honey good night." he said tiredly

His daughter walked upstairs when he heard his secure phone ring in his study. He looked to see if his daughter was in her room. He saw and heard his daughter's door close to his satisfaction as he rushed to his study to answer the phone. Without hesitation he picked up the ringing phone.

"Lambert" he said in a gruff voice

"Fisher it's time to get to work"

"This late? Even though you missed my party," he said in a joking voice

"I'm serious Fisher, we been monitoring a crises." he said in a weary voice

"What's going on?"

"We'll brief you once you get here," Lambert said as he hung up the phone.

The official HQ of third echelon is located in downtown Washington DC, disguised as an ordinary business. Ironically enough it was disguised as "The Sunny Day Travel Agency". As Sam parked his car in a long-term parking lot, he noticed this and laughed, thinking about all the trips he had taken _I don't think there all sunny though he said to himself._ He continued walking towards the building when he abruptly turned into an ally. He continued until he faced a wall where he felt around for a panel. He found it quickly and slid it open exposing a keypad. He punched in a code causing a hidden door to open silently. It exposed a small lobby styled room with a pair of elevator door and a hand pad on the opposite side of the room. Sam entered the room with a steady pace while the door behind him closed with a slight thud. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a man come out of the shadows silently. Sam tensed up, in anticipation of an attack; he squeezed his fist around the knife in his pocket and waited. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around quickly, he saw that it was his boss Irving Lambert.

"Hold on Fisher, its only me," Lambert said quickly. Sam slowly relaxed and let his knife go back into his pocket.

"Sorry Lambert, I thought you were someone trying to get me," Sam said modestly

"No it's my fault, I'm the one trying to sneak up on a NSA super ninja," Lambert said

"Ok Lambert what's the situation?" Fisher asked moving on.

"Hold on fisher, someone else is going to debrief you," Lambert said. Fisher looked at Lambert in surprise, he knew that Lambert NEVER skipped on a debriefing.

"Who is then?" Fisher said as he laid his palm on the reader. The reader flashed green and the elevator doors opened up. Both of them stepped in wordlessly as they waited for the elevator to take them to the underground bunker below. Lambert said nothing on the way down, Sam knew that the matter was closed when his boss said nothing but he knew something big was going on by the tired look his boss projected on his face. The doors opened soundlessly and both walked out of the elevator at the same time. They walked into the large empty foyer, their footsteps echoing throughout the room. He looked down in time to see the Third echelon logo on the floor. It was similar to NSA and CIA logo in which it had a bald eagle on it, but the eagle faced the arrows side of his talon instead of the olive branch side. This signified war, in which third echelon was always at. At the top it said Third Echelon and at the bottom it had the words 'To protect at any cost'. Lambert looked down and said nothing but he seemingly walked faster. They walked fast into the main hallway and stopped right in front of the briefing room doors.

"Sam I don't have clearance to go in there, you'll have to go in by yourself," Lambert said as he slowly walked away

"Irving what's going on?" Sam said confused. Lambert largely ignored him and kept on walking till he disappeared around the corner. Sam shrugged and he slowly twisted the knob and opened the door. The next thing he saw made his body tingle and his head boil.

"YOU!" Sam screamed with a venomous voice

A/N: I hoped you like this chapter even though it was short and well is a cliffhanger. Please review or I will hold the next chapter hostage! (not really but just review)


	2. Old Friends

A/N: After much deliberation I have decided to continue this story instead of my other story, until School is over which will be in about two weeks from now. I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own splinter cell or any of the characters in it.

Chapter two: Old Friends 

0300 Hours, Jan 1st, 2008

Third Echelon HQ

Washington DC, United States

"Fisher, is that anyway to treat a friend?" said the man at the table in the center of the room.

"Your suppose to be dead," Fisher said thickly

"True, True but people can be deceiving, you should know," the man said coldly

"What are you doing here?" Fisher said

"Lets just say that a ghost from your past has come back to haunt you," The man got up and exposed himself to Sam; his face was severely damaged. Sam winced as soon as he looked into his face.

"Yes fisher, after you shot me and I fell down all those stories I came out looking like this," he said callously. He took a gun from the table and pointed it at Sam.

"You see Sam, I came back to collect the debt that you owe me. As you can see this gun that is in my hand is the one that you shot me with, a poetic justice of sorts," he laughed evilly. He pulled the hammer back silently and aimed the gun at Point Blanc range.

"And remember Sam, your friends can be your worst enemies," he pulled the trigger and the last thing that Sam saw was Douglass Shetland's smiling face.

0150 hours, Jan 12th, 2008

Langley Military Hospital

Langley, Virginia, United States

Sam looked up from his hospital bed and watched as lighting strike outside his window. As the lighting flashed he noticed that his arms and legs were braced in leather straps. He tried to free himself by pulling on them but the straps wouldn't budge. He tried to remember what happened after Shetland shot him but he drew a blank. He couldn't believe that Shetland was alive and that he almost killed him. There were so many questions that remained unanswered, like why Lambert let him in that room or why Shetland was alive or even in the briefing room. Well this was not the time to think about those questions; he needed to figure out how to get out. He maneuvered around to see if he cut or loosen the straps on the bed itself but the bed had no sharp points and the straps wouldn't budge an inch. Before he could attempt anther breakout a nurse burst into his room suddenly. Sam quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. The nurse came immediately to his clipboard and flipped through the pages while musing to herself.

"Let see who has the pleasure of my presence… Tortellini, Johnny… what a strange name!"

_Tortellini? Thought Sam._

"Hmmm… his vital signs seem to be a little high for a comatose patient. Well it doesn't matter anyway, I'm not his doctor or anything, I just give the sponge baths," she said as she looked at the machines next to Sam's bed.

_Sponge bath? Sam thought._

"Let me take off these leather straps so I can give you a good bath,"

Now's my chance. Sam thought. The nurse removed the straps and turned around to find her bucket. Sam opened his eyes and slowly positioned himself behind her. He put his arm around her neck and pulled it taunt. The nurse, wide eyed, dropped the bucket and sponge and submitted to Sam. "Hello there," Sam said in a raspy voice. 

"Umm… hi," she said nervously

"Now I'll need you to tell me a few things, do you understand or should I break a few appendages," Sam stated. The nurse, now afraid for her life, shook her head yes.

"Good, now what is the date?"

"It's January 12,"

"Where are we at?"

"Langley Military Hospital, in Virginia,"

"Why was I strapped to the bed?"

"I don't really know Mr. Tortellini,"

"I think your lying, now let me ask you again, why was I strapped to the bed," he said in a rough voice

"I swear other than that you're some sort of political prisoner," she said tensely

"Is there anything else I need to know about?"

"There are a lot of guards in this building and around the courtyards,"

"Thanks," Sam said. Sam squeezed his arm causing her airway to become temporarily blocked, which caused her to become unconscious. Sam placed her limp body in his hospital bed and placed his blanket over her. Now that he took care of her he could now escape. The door was the only way to escape other than the window…

Two Hours Later

Lambert took his cigar from his mouth, looking at the round table before him. Five people sat before him, their faces blocked by the shadows. The room was the center of darkness for third echelon. It was like poisonous cancer, infecting everyone that came into the room, even more specifically whoever comes in contact with group of people.

"Is everything going according to plan?" said a man in a Caucus accent.

"Yes it is," said another man.

"But we have a problem, Sam Fisher has escaped," Lambert said

"Don't worry, leave him to me," one of the men said. His eyes literally glowed like embers in an open fire. They expanded even more when he started to laugh the iciest laugh, contrasting from Lambert's wavering frown. Lambert slammed his cigar on the table, putting it out in the process.


End file.
